Seismokinesis
Seismokinesis Seismokinesis or Vibrokinesis is the ability to mentally amplify and manipulate vibration. This ability can range from causing seismic tremors to using vibration on a smaller scale, like shattering glass, using echolocation, or reading body reactions by analyzing the vibrations that a body generates. One with this power could even release concussive waves of strong vibration to affect subjects in various ways, such as knocking foes down or launching vibrations into the ears of opponents, causing disorientation. Seismic abilities such as a seismic clap, stomp or shockwave are simply localized forms of seismokinesis. Known Users. = * Shrek (Shrek is love Shrek is life) Nicki minaj and miley Cyrus (via twerking) * Skye (''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'') * Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (''One Piece'') * Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (''One Piece'') * Hasshoken users (''One Piece'') * Connor Shepard/Concussion (''Zoom'') * Panzer Kuntslers (''Battle Angel Alita'') * Remy LeBeau/Gambit (''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'') * Gravel (''Sonic the Comic'') * Gregory Kennedy (''The Young Guardians'') via telekinesis * Hulk (''Marvel'') * Mr. Shaw (''Heroes'') * Mr. Taylor (''Heroes'') * Repairman (''Heroes'') * Reaper Conduits (''inFamous'') * Sailor Uranus (''Sailor Moon'') * Any Pokemon with Earthquake or Magnitude (''Pokemon'') * Samuel Sullivan (''Heroes'') * Orson Bailey (''The 4400'') * Apohis (''Stargate SG1'') * Osiris (''Stargate SG-1'') * Hathor (''Stargate SG-1'') * Seth (''Stargate SG-1'') * Klorel (''Stargate SG-1'') * Shocker, via vibro-shock units (''Marvel'') * Avalanche (''Marvel'') * ArcLight (''Marvel'') * Klaw (''Marvel'') * Black Bolt (''Marvel'') * Shatterstar (''Marvel'') * Vibraxas (''Marvel'') * Dazzler (''Marvel'') * Quake (''Marvel'') * Rictor (''Marvel'') * The Flash (''DC Comics'') * Superman (''DC Comics'') * Donkey Kong (''Super Mario'' series/''Donkey Kong'' series) * Fourarms (''Ben 10'') * Gorgon the Inhuman (''Marvel'') * Subterra Bakugan (''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'') * Musa (''Winx Club'') * Circe (''Generator Rex'') * Fault Zone (''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects'') * Zaku Abumi (''Naruto'') * Tenpouin Yuuki (''Code: Breaker'') * Loz (''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'') * Crimson Viper (''Street Fighter'') * Jax Briggs (''Mortal Kombat'') * Knuckles the Echidna (''Sonic the Hedgehog'') * Bowser (''Super Mario'' series) * Shriek (''Batman Beyond'') * T-Bone (''Extreme Dinosaurs'') * Hun (''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') * Raphael the Raven (''Super Mario'' series) * Angel Salvadore (''Marvel Comics'') * Sailor Moon (''Sailor Moon'') * Musa (''Winx Club'') * Gantlos (''Winx Club'') * Alex Mercer (''Prototype'') * James Heller (''Prototype 2'') * Ganondorf (''The Legend of Zelda'') * Xehanort's Guardian (''Kingdom Hearts'') * Cole MacGrath (''Infamous''); via Thunder Drop * Experiment 513/Richter (''Lilo and Stitch'') * Vibro (''Marvel'') Seismokinesis is the ability to manipulate Vibrations and tremors.The ability can be used to generate, manipulate and destroy tremors and vibrations. These can be produced from the hands, or released in the form of claps, stomps and fields. The ability can be used to throw others backwards, or to disorientate and upset balance. Seismic fields can also cause earthquakes. It can also be used to disintegrate objects if the tremors are fixated within that object, and to produce a soundless seismic scream whose effects are similar to a sonic scream.